Talk:Planned Features/@comment-185.225.28.36-20200107060312
Here is my honest feedback for improvement (single player) and some ideas to make the game even better! :) Great game, I love all the details, graphics and how you can progress through the ages but it's a bit rushed for single player game. I'd love to focus on building city and gathering stuff and slowly preparing for defending. There is just no time to enjoy that because I am attacked every minute on easy difficulty. When I got to industrial age, it's simply not possible to defend with all the grenadiers which lead to defeat since they sliced through all defenses, tanks(destroyed very quickly) and troops. Also it seemed like the enemy AI is always 1-2 ages ahead of me, I would not like to throw sticks to tanks, it's a bit absurd. Moving from age to another should have more meaning and it should be really hard to do. AI should be the same era as the player. So far the game is kinda only military focused, it would be great if there is more depth to existing features for food and mining. More grain types + seasons for them to grow and be harvested, brewing, deep mines for ores, more places for gathering stone. Ores not to be grouped, each type is different. Coal is needed for many things. Planting many types of trees and gathering food from them (nuts, fruits etc). Day/night cycle with workers to be able to have free time for stuff, 8-10 hours of work, to become hungry and prepare meals. Cold weather would be great so that people can stay warm in their houses. 4 seasons for different weather. Broken buildings to be salvaged so that materials can be reused for new things. Until the area is cleaned, no new buildings can be added over the ruins. Imagine if you can build multiple cities across the whole map, currently it feels like I am stuck at one spot waiting to be destroyed eventually :) I thought for this when I cut down all the wood from my "base" and I had to go cut beyond my defenses, maybe wood needs to be balanced. Also if there is a big map with areas you can hold, some of your villages can serve as resource collectors while you fight "in the front lines". More options for defense would be nice. For example digging moat, trenches, bunkers, cement/stone blockages, mine fields, sand bags, death hole traps, hidden units for ambush. Towers, walls and other buildings should be able have people/soldiers inside them to take cover. Archers and rifleman soldiers to be able to safely shoot from those walls that are protecting them. Buildings are sometimes destroyed very quickly, some times I wasn't able to repair them with 3-4 workers, meaning there should be more balance. Units should get experience / expertise from kills or the work they are doing. Gates to auto - open / auto - close when my troops are sent outside of the defenses. Currently I have to open the gate, send troops out and close the gate manually. Medical support / healing of troops would be great and more realistic, not all units die instantly in battles. Basically take inspiration from these games: Dawn of men, Cossacks 3, Age of Empires, Stronghold Kingdoms (defenses), Banished, Workers & Resources: Soviet Republic (for workers mechanics, effectiveness, mood, experience increased from things they worked on) and combine the good stuff & balance from these awesome games to get 1 perfect game. Hope you'll like my suggestions, I'll write more in future and good luck with your game, I hope you take care of it in the years to come and keep it alive with updates.